


Recurring Nightmare

by YamiAshy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Nightmares, Other, petting, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: MINOR SpoilersMorgana is experiencing the same nightmare over and over. It's continually waking him up, and making him doubt himself. Akira knows something is up but Mona won't talk to him. Finally, he decides to coax it out of his furry friend, and hopefully offer him comfort in the end.





	Recurring Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I've had in mind ever since I played through the game. A fluffy cute Mona / Akira in bed type scene.

 

 

  
_The deep haze of mementos settled around him, the sounds and wails of shadows filling the air. He comes into existence, eyes glowing bright yellow, and turns-_

 

"Argh!" Morgana wakes up with a start on Akira's bed. "That dream again... urk..." He paws sleepily at his eyes with one front paw, exhausted. The cat hadn't been sleeping well all week. He thought of bringing it up to Akira, his closest teammate and friend, but eventually decided against it. "What if I...." His small voice trails off, not wanting to finish the thought. That would make it too real.

 

"Morgana?" Akira's tired voice reaches the cat's ears. "What's wrong?"

 

"Huh? Uh...." Morgana's ears pull back as he pads around to face the teen. "I'm fine, go back to sleep Akira. You need it."

 

And the teen did need it. He'd been working twice as hard as everyone else in the palaces, and mementos. Morgana doesn't need to add to his worries or workload, not now. The cat's head had slowly been drifting down to stare at the sheets when a gentle touch slides over the back of one of his ears.

 

"M-Meow?!" The cat's ears fly up strait as he jerks his head back up to look at the teen. What on earth is he doing? He hasn't touched Morgana since that awkward day in the train when they had to fool the kid.

 

Akira is partially sitting up in bed, leaning on one arm for support. His other is extended to reach Morgana's head. Ever so gently, and deliberately, his fingers move again.

 

"Meeeoooww....!" Morgana purrs, his eyes sliding half closed. "Akira, what're you doing?"

 

"You haven't been sleeping well all week Mona, what's wrong?" The teen is fully awake now, any traces of sleep gone from his voice. "What's on your mind?" He drags his fingers down behind his friend's other ear, then down over his spine. This is the only way he could think of to get his friend to open up to him and finally talk.

 

A pleasurable shiver runs through Morgana's entire body. He stretches and purrs under Akira's hand, collapsing face first back onto the sheets. "I... Ah.. its not..."

 

"We're teammates, aren't we?" Akira scratches at the base of Mona's spine, by his tail. "We support each other. We listen to each other's worries. Let me help you Mona."

 

Morgana rolls over, wiggling from all the attention. "We are, I know but...."

 

"But?" He pauses in his petting.

 

"It's... something I have to figure out on my own." The cat replies seriously. He lifts his head to look at Akira fully again.

 

Their eyes meet and after a moment the teen concedes and nods. "Alright, but I'm here for you. Always." His fingers stroke lightly over his friend's soft fur once more before pulling back.

 

"I know, and thank you." Morgana pushes himself up and pads up to his friend. He crouches down then springs up and tackles Akira in the chest, sending the surprised boy falling back onto his pillows. "And if you really want to help..." He turns in circles a few times, kneading his paws and claws into the teens shirt and chest before plopping down in a ball. "You can pet me again."

 

Akira chuckles, making his whole chest vibrate under the cat. "Alright, alright. But only until you fall asleep." He slides his fingers through Morgana's soft fur, then gently scratches behind the cat's ears again.

 

"Mhmmm...." Morgana purrs, and this time when he sleeps it will be without the recurring nightmare.


End file.
